Giant's Toe
|source = Giant }} Giant's Toe is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Quests A Night to Remember A Giant's Toe is a required quest item for this quest. Note that until this quest is completed, Giant's Toes cannot be consumed, sold, dropped, stored, or used in alchemy. However, more can be picked up, which may cause a weight carrying capacity issue. Locations *Giant's Toes can be found on giants throughout Skyrim. For a list of locations, see Giant Camps. *They are also sometimes sold by alchemists. *Two are in Calixto's House of Curiosities in Windhelm. *Two are in the Palace of the Kings upstairs (first door on the left when entering Palace of the Kings). They are in Wuunferth the Unliving's quarters at the end of the hall. *One is under the counter of Grave Concoctions in Falkreath. *One is in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth on the floor after starting the quest "A Night to Remember." *Two are in the Emperor's Tower, Castle Dour in Solitude on the table next to Gianna after starting the quest "To Kill an Empire." *After purchasing and decorating Proudspire Manor, two are on a shelf near the Alchemy Lab. *One is in Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal, on the bottom shelf behind the counter. *Three are in the The White Hall in Dawnstar, one of them above the room with alchemy supplies, and two of them inside that room. *Two can be found at Karthspire Camp near the Hagraven. One is found on the dead giant on the rock, while the other is in the small bowl in front of the dead giant. *One is below the counter of Elgrim's Elixirs in Riften. *After purchasing and buying the Alchemy Decoration to Honeyside, two are on a shelf near the Alchemy Lab. *One is in the "hidden" room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. This room is available after speaking to Delphine during The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. *One is in Kodlak Whitemane's room, under Jorrvaskr, on a shelf near his table. *One is in the Arch-Mage's Quarters at the College of Winterhold. *One is in Drevis Neloren's Room on the shelf above the Alchemy Lab. The room is located in the Hall of Countenance. *One is in Arniel Gane's room, on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment. *With , one is on a shelf within the Trophy Room in the North Wing of Heljarchen Hall. *With , one is locked inside an adept display case within Castle Volkihar's Great Hall. Potions † multiple effects Trivia *The ingredient always appears to be the Giant's big toe. *Giant's Toe makes particularly effective Fortify Health potions; the effect lasts for 300 seconds instead of the usual 60. These potions are also particularly valuable. *Giant Toes are one of three ingredients required to make one of the most valuable potions, the effects of which are Fortify Health, Damage Magicka Regen, Fortify Conjuration, and Damage Stamina. The other two ingredients required are: Blue Butterfly Wing and Blue Mountain Flower. Bugs *During the quest "A Night to Remember," the Giant's Toe may appear as a quest item after the objective "cleaning up your mess" in the Temple of Dibella. Until the quest is complete, this item may not be eaten, dropped, sold, or used in Alchemy, although more can be obtained. Appearances * de:Riesenzeh es:Dedo del gigante fr:Orteil de géant it:Dito di gigante pl:Paluch giganta ru:Палец великана (Skyrim) uk:Палець велетня